


A Strange Kind of Love Part 3

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and Rexie sitting in a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Kind of Love Part 3

Blue limped through the streets, ruined with rubble, and followed the scent of her pack. She found the burned remains of Echo, the body of Delta (broken spine). She could still smell the blood in the air. The one who had tried to be their alpha, the rex’s, her pack’s, hers. 

She would call out, the barking call all raptors knew, but there were no other raptors on the island. She was all alone in a big new world.

Long claws clicking against the pavement, Blue crept toward the water where the bigger one had taken the big, drowned her under all that water. Blue leaped back when she saw the water ripple even though there was no wind.

Blue returned back to the forest, following the blood scent and the scorching smoke, back to where they first saw her, the big one, the one who wanted to be their alpha. 

The earth was heavy with blood and it took some time before she found the the place where Charlie died.

There wasn’t a lot of her left.

Her pack was gone, and her alpha too. Blue barked a whining wail and took off across the grass, running as fast as she could. But she was hurt from the fight and it hurt to run and she slowed into a lope. 

She ate a dead thing left behind by the big one. 

With no other place to call home, she returned to the paddock she knew best, the one heavy with Owen’s and Barry’s and her pack’s scents, and went into the open cage that had once been hers. 

The wind banged in the empty spaces of the ones beside her. 

Blue kept waiting for the clicker and then the scent and then the chase but those were gone too. She found the pig they used to tease them with, the one they'd let them chase sometimes, and finally ate it. There was no place for it to go and Blue was hungry and she kept waiting for the clicking sounds.

She went outside the paddock again. The open space stretched beyond her and she took off at a run. There was something outside here, so much more than the glimpses they had told each other about, and she missed her pack beside her, fanning out from her, tricking and trapping something big, bringing it down. 

It was quiet and she wondered why the rex didn’t roar, didn’t hunt. Big thing like that was supposed to be always hungry, always frightening the little things so’d they scamper-scamper-scamper.

But there was silence.

It was a long time before Blue ran into the rex. Her leg had healed wrong from when she's been smashed against the building, and she ran with a limp, and not as fast as before. From a high ridge she heard the beginning noises of a stampede, and she glanced down to see a flock of quick footed prey fleeing through the long grass. The rex burst from the trees, quickly finding the slowest, weakest one, and eating it. 

With a swish of her tail, Blue made her way down into the valley, hiding in the grass so she peel one or two of the bigger ones from the pack so that they headed back right towards the rex’s jaws just as she was looking around for more. 

They ate together, eying each other warily, and Blue had to hiss when the rex tried to take part of her share. That was when Blue noticed that the rex’s throat was still healing from when the big one had had her on the ground before Blue had found the strength to distract it with one more yelping call. It must have mangled something inside, under the skin. 

Maybe the rex was like Blue and like Blue couldn’t run as fast maybe the rex couldn’t roar as loud anymore. 

What a pair they’d make.

The thought struck with Blue, even after they parted ways. The next morning, Blue hid near the edge of the rex’s territory and waited for her to hunt. She followed her silently through the grass, pulling the same trick when the Rex attacked a herd of grass eaters, attacking from the side so that they found themselves right back near the rex. 

This happened for a time or two until Blue found the rex waiting for her at her customary hiding spot, and instead of following her Blue ran beside her, swift and silent through the trees while the rex stomped her way through the underbrush, shaking the ground, shaking all the small prey from their small little hide-aways. 

They went beyond the rex’s territory, and Blue listened more closely, sniffed the air more often. Even she didn’t know all the dinosaurs on the island. Having no pack, she’d chosen to stick to the area that smelled the most strongly of raptor, and even that, she feared, was beginning to fade, was beginning to smell just like her. They explored until they came to a wide river of water with a swift current--no problem for someone as big as the rex, but a big problem for her. It was deeper than what she could reach, and she couldn’t swim, and she didn’t want to swim not after what she had seen lurked in the depths of the last body of water.

Blue clucked her tongue in the back of her throat, veering in circles at the waters edge. Mud gummed to her claws. 

The rex made a whuffling sound through her nose, and Blue realized belatedly that it reminded her of Echo and how Echo would laugh, sometimes, at the pigs they’d used to chase. 

The rex strode into the water and Blue scampered onto her broad back, running up her spine until she crouched near the rex’s skull. Once they were safe on the opposite bank, the rex let her off before snapping at her with her jaws, missing her by a whole meter even though Blue played along and dodged the blow, making soft clucking noises in the back of her throat before it was business again since they were in territory that wasn’t theirs--

but maybe one day it might be.


End file.
